fanmadeanimecharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kouta Yoshii
Takeo Leio, a member of the Akastsuki. Background Takeo Leio grew up in a place known as the Hidden Light Village, wanting to be a ninja just like his father. He watched and watched his father train in their backyard and wanted to join him, but his father refused. By the age of 12 he felt a powerful force inside his body. His father could not believe how much Chakra this boy was exerting. Then it awoke, the spirit of Leo. The constellations In the night sky aren’t just stars, they are powerful celestial beings that look for a worthy soul to enter. Now before I get into more background I want to talk about the the Axe known as Kurikai, or the Lions Edge. This is the powerful weapon givin to the user of Leo’s power. It is indestructible and comes right back to the users hand. Takeo uses this axe in one of his Jutsu later on. Anyway, his father trains him to be a great ninja and becomes a Jonin (sry if I spelled that wrong) at the age of only 15. Then, at the age of 21, he sets off on his journey to find more people like him, with the power of the Constellations. He finds four of them on his journey And creates the ”Five Constellations.” He becomes the leader and the strongest of the group. Many years after the group was created, he had a sudden urge for power like Orochimaru did. He not only killed the rest of the Five Constellations, but later on kills a man know as Eka, the monkey sage. The Akatsuki soon find him and offer him a spot on their organization. Personality Appearance He appears in the middle of the huge fight with Madara. He comes across the Hidden light village team and kills the teams sensei, Ekaj, before being decapitated one of the teams members, Jakeal. It might sound like he barely did anythin, but killing Ekaj is no joke. Ekaj is many times stronger than Jiraiya and beat the 4th Hokage in a sparring match. Abilities Not only has Takeo created his own Fire Style Jutsu’s, but’s he also has a unique ability known as Spirit Of Leo. This unlocks the full strength of Leo and what helped him win against a mastered Sage Mode Ekaj. With this power, his appearance changes too. His hair turns into flowing Fire, his axe sets on Fire, And he grows a Tail of Fire. This power heightens his speed, strength, senses, and reflexes. he has also created the strongest Fire Style Jutsu ever... Solar Eruption. Takeo consumes energy from the sun with his Chakra, and then fires the power with great heat. It’s what kills Ekaj, and puts a giant hole through a mountain in their fight. But he gets cocky after he kills Ekaj and starts or laugh but doesn't realize that Jakeal and the others are behind him. Jakeal, badly injured, throws his powerful 5.6ft long Kunai at Takeo, severing him, and killing him. Part 1 Part 2 Category:Naruto series characters Category:Male characters Category:Ninjas